As We Fall
by Gale's Magic Fingers
Summary: Jace is dying, so Clary decides to tell him how she really feels. AU. Set during City of Ashes. ::oneshot:: For Katie!


It was humorous, really. Or maybe ironic was the word. Either way, Jace Wayland was laughing, and people were looking at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was. Who was he to judge? He wasn't in a very healthy mental state right now.

It was such a _mundane_ way to die, and that's what killed him, no pun intended. Mundies die from cancer. Nephilim? They do not. At least Jace didn't think so. The Silent Brothers never mentioned anything about Shadowhunters dying from cancer, and Jace couldn't recall reading anything about any Shadowhunters dying from it. Then again, why would it be in the books? It was a _disgrace. _Jace could face off against a Ravenor demon on any given Wednesday. Jace had killed more demons than there were days in the year. Now here he was, freshly diagnosed. It wasn't just any diagnosis, either. Oh, no! It was Silent Brothers-certified. Imagine his _joy._

Apparently his cancer was far along, so he was bed-ridden. He couldn't help but wonder why the heck someone hadn't told him _earlier, _but he had decided to go ahead and do something Jace Wayland does _not_ ever do: admit defeat.

It felt nice, actually. To be able to sit back and not worry about the world and its inevitable end due to demons was a blessing. It's not like Jace would live to see the demons' rule, anyway.

One visitor at a time was all he could have. He didn't understand exactly why, though. It's not like he was in an actually in a hospital. He was just in his room at the Institute — which, now that he thought of it, could easily resemble a hospital room, all white and sterile and boring. Half of him wanted the next person to walk through the door of his humble room to be Clary. The other half wanted her to stay the heck away from him right now. He couldn't tell you why, though. She is his sister, after all. It's natural for him to want her by his side at this dire time; he had never thought of her as a sister, and he definitely never would, especially with his impending death date.

It wasn't Clary who opened the door, so Jace put off his worries for a while. Alec walked in and sat down on the chair next to the bed. They just sat in silence for a while, before Alex said: "You're dying."

A dry laugh escaped Jace's lips. "Yeah, I noticed."

All failed attempts at sarcasm aside, Jace was scared. He had never been more scared in his life. Because this was something a Rune couldn't heal. He was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The pair continued to sit in silence. It wasn't awkward — far from it, actually. It was more of a comforting silence; the kind that could be easily broken, but no one wants to. After a while, Jace decided that conversation would be good. "How's training going? Are you and Isabelle helping Clary? She'll need all the help she can get, especially after I'm go —" he stopped mid-word, not wishing to say it. The more times it was said, the more real it seemed, and Jace didn't like that very much.

Alec quickly jumped on the subject of training. "Yes! Clary's excelling! We've seen so much improvement in her. You would be so proud. Between you and me, I think that's exactly why she's trying so hard — to make you proud, I mean."

Jace just nodded. "Hey, uhm, Alec? I think I'm going to try to catch some sleep. I'll see you later, okay?"

His stepbrother nodded and practically ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Jace chuckled half-heartedly and leaned back against his pillow. He remained like that for a few minutes before he heard to door open and close quietly. By the sound of the footsteps, Jace would guess that it was Clary. Jace was never wrong.

His back was toward the door, so he could see none of this. Still, he heard her sit down in the chair and sigh. Jace had a feeling he was about to hear one of those monologues people tell dying people when they don't think they can hear. As aforementioned, Jace is never wrong.

He heard her take a deep breath before begin.

"Jace, oh Jace. You're dying."

Thanks for stating the obvious, Clarissa.

"I know I haven't known you long, but I love you. You should know that."

Love you too, sis.

"And I'm not talking about in a brother-sister way, Jace."

…. Come again, please?

"You've enchanted me since the first time we met. Pandemonium Club, wasn't it? Yeah, I remember. Because I walked in on you killing someone. I know they weren't human, but still. You were so…magnificent, even in murder. I was hooked. And after everything we've been through, I love you, Jace."

Okay. He was really alert now.

"And Jace? Could you do me a favor? Yeah. Stop pretending to be asleep, por favor."

A smile creeped its way across his face. Slowly, he sat up. He turned to look at her, and she looked as great as ever. Her red hair flowed in rivulets down her shoulders and she wore the simplest of outfits. It screamed _Clary _so much that _he _would buy it if offered.

"Jace, what do you have to say? Kind of just poured my heart out there…"

Sister be damned.

"Yes."

Confusion flooded her face. "Yes? I don't believe I had a yes or no question in there, you know."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, willing her to come closer. She complied.

"Yes, I will die as your boyfriend, not your brother. We were never really related anyway, not really. It doesn't seem like that."

He reached up and placed as less-than-chaste kiss on her lips before she pulled away, laughing.

"What?" he mocked hurt.

"It's just…you're so _Jace-_ish sometimes."

"Thank you. I've heard the resemblance is striking."

And falling from grace had never felt so good.

* * *

**Thanks to Child of the Masquerade for betaing! :D**

**For Katie; Happy (belated) Christmas!**


End file.
